Alix's Ketchup Cusade
by tentachicken
Summary: What happens when one loses their bottle of precious ketchup? I don't know. Read this story and maybe find out.


**Alix's Ketchup Crusade**

(Forward: A bunch of OC/FC's doing things. I was proud of this so I decided to upload it.)

"Noah did you take my bottle of ketchup?" Alix was shuffling around the condiment cabinet of the kitchen. "You know you aren't supposed to touch it."

Noah shrugged. "Nah I didn't. I'm pretty sure I didn't anyway." Alix grumbled about irresponsible ketchup handling and slammed the cabinet door shut. "Maybe Simon took it, maybe he is the culprit of this curious crime."

Alix made his way down the hallway into the reclusive realm of the secretive spy, and found the door locked. "Simon, are you in there? You aren't supposed to lock the door, because this is my room too you know." There was a loud banging noise and Simon shouted from within through the wooden door, "I did not take your silly tomato paste, Alix! Of all the fabulous fruits I enjoy to consume, I dislike tomatoes because I consider them traitors of fruitkind. As for the lock on the door, I am watching a exciting show about robots, and I would like if you kindly step away from the door that I rigged with a trap."

After removing his shirt from the tape trap that lay at the door, Alix made his way to the medic's ward, to ask either medic on the whereabouts of his ketchup bottle. On his way, he discovered a familiar face. "Tyler! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the northern nation of Niceness!" Tyler stared at Alix and sighed. He pulled out a small piece of paper that said, "That is just a stereotype." Alix nodded. "I know, and I try not to believe in such silly stereotypes, but the opportunity for alliteration was all too good to miss." Tyler slapped his palm onto his face and squiddled off on his way, leaving Alix to continue his quest for the lost sauce.

Alix found Peter pickling some peppers in a jar that looked suspiciously familiar. "Peter, aren't those items of glassware found familiarly under Noah's possession?" Peter turned around and squinted audibly at him. "¿ʇɐɥʇ ǝʞᴉl ƃuᴉʞlɐʇ noʎ ǝɹɐ ʎɥM" Alix shiffed. "Same goes for you, as I can understand you normally but if this conversation was written down, I would clearly see how different your speaking tone was from normal." Peter glanced at his pepper jar and screamed. Alix was right, and the jar he had been using was definitely of Noah's possession. "˙ʇɥƃᴉuoʇ ɹǝuuᴉp ɹoɟ sɹǝdǝǝd ʇɐǝ oʇ ƃuᴉoƃ ǝɹɐ sʎnƃ no⅄ ˙ǝɹɐɔ ʇ,uop I ¿ʇɐɥʍ ʍouʞ no⅄" Peter grumbled angrily and stomped off, leaving Alix mildly disturbed and disgusted.

Few minutes later, Alix found himself panting as he was face down on the dirt. "Sigmond, when I thought you were digging holes, I didn't know you were DIGGING HOLES." He managed to shout from the dirt hole. Sigmond merely smiled and proceeded to dump leaves over Alix's head. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but I thought you might like it." He hummed as he continued to shovel more shriveled leaves onto Alix's head. "Sigmond, I hate to break it to you, but I am not a millipede." There was a loud gasping noise and the leaves were being frantically removed from Alix's head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Alix?!" He mumbled as he hugged Alix's now dirty shirt. "Well… you just shoved me into the hole and began to shovel leaves over me." Sigmond laughed. "Well, it's an easy mistake. I accept your apology, and you can be on your way!" Alix left Sigmond, excessively confused and annoyed.

He eventually stumbled upon Pepper performing a small ritual in his room. "Pepper, have you seen my ketchup bottle?" Alix asked him, interrupting the song-like chant that was happening. Pepper turned and peered into Alix's now fearful eyes. The small candle flames flickered as Pepper picked up the object that was set aflame. "Complete the ritual, Alix." He invited. Alix shook his head but had the object shoved closer to his face. " ." Pepper demanded, and Alix had no choice but to blow out the candles on the birthday cake. Pepper threw some confetti and invited Alix to eat some cake. Alix sighed and accepted the invitation.

Alix never found his ketchup bottle.

Liam was the one who stole it.

To feed his chainsaw.

Liam's chainsaw feeds on ketchup.

The End.


End file.
